Paradise Chronicles
by For3v3rwithyourSoul
Summary: The first three chapters are the one shots I've already posted: Paradise, Unicorn, and Human. The fourth chapter will be a new one. I'm trying to post each one-shot as a new chapter. Eventual Megstiel.
1. Paradise

Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction. I fell in love with the MegxCastiel pairing in Abandon All Hope and my adoration of this pairing was cemented in Caged Heat. The fact that Castiel even found porn had me laughing so hard I was crying. Anyway, this idea popped into my head and I ran with it. I had every intention of keeping it to myself, but I decided I wanted to share it. I hope you all like it.

I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

She was at peace. She smiled as the sun warmed her skin and a slight breeze kept her cool despite the summer heat. The waves lapped at her feet as the tide came in and she giggled to herself. Paradise, she was in paradise. She was happy here, in this beautiful place, a place to call her own. No one bothered her, no one trespassed, it was her own sanctuary. Despite her happiness, something ate at her, told her this wasn't right. That she didn't deserve this beauty, happiness, or were times when she looked at her reflection and she didn't see her face, but the face of a monster, a demon with eyes as dark and emotionless as the abyss. She shook the dark thoughts from her mind and focused on tanning. She was happy.

"_Why are we working with these abominations?" "Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy." _

She shook her head and closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd heard them, and it probably wouldn't be the last, but she was in paradise and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"_Will you look at her? My caretaker. All of that thorny pain. So beautiful" "We've been over this. I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up." _

This time she sat up, because there was a pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring at her so strongly that she felt like she was on fire from the inside out. She looked at the ocean and then at the sky, and neither were as beautiful she had originally believed; at least not compared to those eyes.

"_Why are you so sweet on me Clarence?" "I don't know. And I still don't know who Clarence is." "Would it kill you to watch a movie or read a book?" "A movie, no. But a book, with the proper spell, yeah it could kill me." _

The deep, rough voice echoed in her mind and every time she blinked, she saw those eyes. She stood up, and wiped the sand off her hands. She looked around, and sadly, nothing was as beautiful as she originally thought. Not anymore, they didn't compare to the voice and the eyes. What was she supposed to do now? Stay in this place? This place that was so beautiful, she had called it her own, had brought her peace?

She closed her eyes, and told herself that when she opened them, paradise would be enough for her. She was not prepared for what her mind showed her. Suddenly she was somewhere else, her back pressed against a dirty wall with a man pressing his lips to hers, his hand in her hair, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Then it was over.

"_I learned that from the pizza man." "Well A plus for you. I feel so…clean." _

She opened her eyes and realized that her knees were weak, butterflies were flying around her stomach, and her lips felt bruised. Her red lips pulled into a playful half smirk. She would worry about figuring it out later. She lay back down in the sand, still smirking, and slowly began to fall into dreamland, where an angel with gorgeous blue eyes was waiting for her. 'Now this is paradise.'

* * *

I have an idea for a sequel, it would be another one shot. Not sure if I would go on from there. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Unicorn

So this is my sequel to Paradise. I've gone a bit crazy with all the one-shots. I'm already up to three saved up on my computer. They all go together though. After this one, I'll probably post them all together as chapters. I hope you guys like this one. It take place a while after Paradise. Danae is a character I created to help Meg move along.

I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Meg was lying on the sand, napping. Her sunglasses gave her enough shade to nap properly. Her red bikini hugged her body, revealing her skin to the sun's rays so she could tan. Her dark hair was loose around her. Her memories of her life came rushing back to her the more she dreamed of the blue eyed angel. She remembered being a demon, the people she hurt, threatening the Winchesters, and serving Lucifer, but most of all, she remembered finding her humanity again, thanks to the very creature that haunted her dreams.

Speaking of dreams, she was seeing him now. He was wearing that same trench coat; his blue eyes were filled with concern as he looked at her. She smiled softly as his voice drifted through her mind.

"_You remember everything?" "If you're referring to the pizza man…yes, I remember the pizza man. It's a good memory." _

She smiled in her sleep as her heart began to race and her smile widened. Hell, Meg was pretty sure she was blushing too. She could remember a time when she would never feel like this, that she'd find it pathetic and unattractive. Now, she didn't care. She liked that his memory made her blush and caused her heart to race, all because of that angel with the gorgeous eyes. Suddenly, she was uneasy, someone was watching her.

"If you're here to talk, get lost. If you're here to wake me, I'll kill you."

Her response was a small chuckle before the intruder asked, "Having sweet dreams Meg?"

The brunette huffed and lifted her sunglasses to meet the woman's gaze. "What do you want Danae?"

The raven haired angel smiled, "It's nice to see you too Meg."

"You didn't answer my question."

"There seems to be a problem." Danae replied, turning towards the ocean.

"I'm in paradise. I have no problems." Meg replied as she lay back down and adjusted her sunglasses.

"I know you aren't at peace here anymore. You're wondering about the angel in your dreams."

Meg didn't respond, making Danae smile, but she quickly became serious. "I didn't come here to talk about your dreams, well I did, but that's not the point right this second. I came to warn you."

"Warn me? About what? The dangers of tanning?" Meg retorted.

"No. It seems my brothers and sisters have become suspicious of your little piece of heaven. They wonder why I don't let anyone visit."

"I don't see why it's a problem."

"You know why. You figured it out a while back, after you really started dreaming of Castiel. You were a demon that sacrificed her life for the Winchesters and their guardian angel, Castiel. Your sacrifice earned you the right to paradise."

"If I earned it, I should be able to stay."

"While that is true and the general rule, my brothers and sisters will not be happy when they find out you're here." The raven haired angel replied, her green eyes studying the brunette.

"Well I have faith in you to keep your family away."

If Danae was surprised by that she didn't show it. "Castiel is in trouble, Meg."

The woman sat up, "What do you mean?"

"I've been spending my time listening and watching Earth, Meg. Something isn't right. I can feel it. He needs guidance, someone other than the Winchesters."

"You think he needs me." "I know he needs you."

Meg stared at her, "Why?"

"Because you and Cas share a bond. You may not believe it, but you do. He needs you and you need him."

"I can't exactly go back to earth. I'm kind of dead and no longer a demon, remember?"

Danae smiled, "There's a magic that can help you, get you your body, the one you died in. It'll be like you've been reborn. I doubt you'd be a demon again. More than likely you'll be reborn a human. Slim chance you'll be an angel."

Meg shook her head, "What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't need me? What if he doesn't even want to see me?"

"To think my brother Cas makes you as nervous and insecure as a teenage girl with her first crush." Meg growled but didn't say anything.

"Meg, you have a choice to make." Danae replied, her voice serious, pressuring her friend to make a decision. Meg remained silent for a while before replying, "No I don't. Clarence needs me. This place isn't even close to paradise anymore."

The angel nodded and gave her friend a small smile, "Is it love?"

The brunette thought for a moment, remembering their kiss, the way he kissed her and how she felt. She vaguely remembered her hand on his chest, above his heart, and it raced in time with hers. She remembered how he looked at her, an emotion burned in his eyes that made her heart race and the butterflies cause her stomach to flip flop. Finally she answered, "I don't know but I'll be damned if I die again before finding out."

The angel beamed and offered the former demon her hand, "Then let's go save your unicorn."

Meg looked around her; at the beautiful beach she once called paradise. She took Danae's hand. 'I'm coming for you Clarence. I swear if you're already dead when I get there, I'm bringing you back and killing you myself. And then we move some furniture around.'

* * *

End! I hope you guys like it. Its different from Paradise, and the two one shots I have that follow this one are written in a similar way. I'm trying to write Meg as I've seen her in the show, and I hope you guys think I'm doing a good job. Review if you can. Favorite if you like it. I'll post another one-shot soon.


	3. Human

Alright guys, this is Human, it takes place right after Meg makes her decision to return to Earth. The only way I have connected this to season 8, is what happens after they (Danae and Meg) wake up. I hope you all like it. If you haven't read Paradise and Unicorn, please read those first.

**I do not own Supernatural. Danae is my own creation. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Meg found herself in a field and she smiled as her hands dug into the ground beneath her. She grinned. This place, it wasn't paradise, but it still made her happy. Maybe it made her happy because she knew that Castiel was within reach, so to speak.

"Meg we have to go." Danae's voice carried a sense of urgency and, was that fear? Meg ignored her, "I'm enjoying this. I can't believe I missed this place."

"No Meg, we have to go now." Danae reached down to pull the brunette to her feet when she felt her something inside her shatter.

The angel gasped as she felt her grace was ripped from her soul, and iciness washed over her as it filled the empty space. She looked up to the sky and her eyes widened in shock and fear. Meg looked up at the raven haired angel and then followed her gaze to the sky.

Meg stood up slowly, "What? What is this?"

Angels were falling from heaven, their cries of fear echoed in Danae's head despite no longer having her grace.

"Danae what's happening?"

The dark haired woman took a moment to respond before turning to the former demon, "We've been cast out of heaven. I don't…I don't know…."

Danae was at a loss for words and she took a moment to think before her eyes hardened, "Metatron."

"Who?"

"The angel that wrote the Word of God about the Leviathans, this is his doing and Castiel was probably his puppet."

Meg bristled and felt something rise up in her; it made her angry that someone would use Castiel to do their dirty work.

"What does this mean?" Meg asked.

"It means I'm no longer an angel, none of my brethren are." "Great, you've got no power. What about me? I don't feel like a demon."

"That's because you aren't. You're human now."

"So we have nothing? We're powerless." "Yes and no. Now stop your whining. We need to get out of here."

"And go where? Do you know where the Winchesters are? Do you know where Clarence is without your angel powers?"

Danae sighed, "Look it's not going to be easy, but, this is all we can do. I'm sure those three are going to find a way to fix this. Somehow. In the mean time we try and figure out where they are and where they're going. We are going to find a car, get some gear, and give this hunting thing a shot."

"Hunting? Are you crazy? The demons know what this body looks like. I got the same one. If I were a demon I could change my meat suit."

"You were given the body meant for you. I don't know if you remember or not, but your first time on earth was a body very similar to this one. That's why it fits you so well, even if you don't want to admit that to yourself." Danae paused for a moment to study her friend, before she continued speaking, "We can avoid the demons. We both know enough about them to avoid them. We can hunt other creatures. Besides, becoming hunters is the fastest way we can find the Winchesters and Castiel."

"Fine." Meg grumbled, unhappy with Danae's plan despite how much sense it made.

They silently began to walk towards the road. Meg turned to Danae and studied her features. She had been used to the raven haired angel, but this time, she was just a woman. "So, what about your meat suit?"

"The soul for this body passed on a long time ago."

"Alright I guess. Where are we getting a car?"

"When we get to a town. A nice inconspicuous vehicle no one will miss."

"Alright."

They reached the road and Danae looked around, "We're lucky none of my brothers or sisters landed nearby."

"You worried about them?"

"I'm concerned they'd get in our way. I'm sure my brother and his wards will have the demons gunning for them, they don't need angry banished angels adding to that."

"So what, we look sexy and we get a lift?" "That's the plan."

"And I can't slit anyone's throat?" "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"Killjoy." "Shut up."

Meg saw a sign and groaned when she saw the distance to the next city. "Denver is 56 miles away Danae!"

"Don't complain. Just walk." "I hate you." Danae ignored her and kept walking.

The former demon stopped for a moment and stared at the sign, before slowly turning, looking at her environment, and thinking to herself. She could feel doubt, a small voice telling her this wasn't worth it, that she was better off in the not so paradise that was her own. Maybe she made the wrong choice? Castiel probably didn't even know she had died for him and the Winchesters. Did he even look for her? He never searched heaven, then again, why would he? Danae never would've let him near her...no, she would've let him in, just him.

"Meg? Are you alright?" Danae asked, concern in her voice and eyes.

"Did I make the right choice?" "You told me there was no choice, he needs you and that's what matters."

"Does he even know what I did for him? Did they bother to tell him? Did Moose tell him..." "That you love him? As far as I know, no. They didn't tell him anything. In fact, I'm sure Sam didn't even tell Dean."

"Then what the hell am I doing?" Meg demanded. She started tapping her foot and running her hands through her hair, signs Danae associated with uncertainty and frustration.

"Do you know what a unicorn is?" Danae asked. Meg shot the raven haired woman a dirty look before a memory rushed to the forefront of her mind.

_"You fell in love with a unicorn. It was beautiful, then sad, then sadder. I laughed, I cried, I puked in my mouth a little bit. And honestly, I kind of get it." _

"Moose was telling me about some girl, he gave up hunting for her while Dean and Clarence were missing." Danae nodded, "What else?"

_"Go save your brother...and my unicorn." _

"I died for them." "You're used to being a demon, Meg. And then you got used to heaven. Nothing else mattered then. Now, you're human. You're scared, frustrated, nervous, and a million and one other emotions at once. Its alright to be overwhelmed. As a demon, you sacrificed yourself for Castiel and the Winchesters. A demon did that. Now you're human. Do you know what that makes you?" Danae asked.

"A unicorn?" Meg deadpanned.

Danae smiled, "It makes you better than an angel and a demon; human. There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, I think it does make you a unicorn, a sassy unicorn with attitude, but a unicorn nonetheless."

Meg shook her head, "This human thing is going to take a while to adjust to." Danae nodded, "It will, but I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

The End! I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. A Car

Update! :D  
I hope you all enjoy this one! Its longer than the others, and if the action is lacking in anyway, I apologize. I was trying to rush through this one, I didn't want to lose my idea. Anyway, I promise to make the action more detailed and I will try not to get things wrong. I hope you enjoy this one!  
I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters. Danae is my own creation to push the story along.

* * *

Danae looked at Meg, who was wearing a broad grin as she sped down the highway.

"I said an inconspicuous car that no one would notice. How the hell is this vehicle inconspicuous?" Danae gestured to the interior of the sports car Meg had seduced out of some spoiled rich kid.

The brunette smirked and patted the dashboard, "This sexy Audi is perfect."

"It's an expensive sports car and I doubt that spoiled brat is going to keep his mouth shut about giving his car away to a woman he doesn't even know."

Meg glanced at her co-pilot, "Don't pout Danae. It's pathetic. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing like this."

Meg smirked, "Tell you what, if you find a 1967 Chevy Impala in perfect condition, I'll give this one up for that one."

"I had no idea you were interested in older cars." Danae replied.

"Dean-o let me drive that car, and she is a beautiful piece of work. I wouldn't mind my own." Meg responded.

Danae sat silently for a moment, looking out the window as they traveled down the highway. She grinned and turned to her partner, "Challenge accepted. Granted, I doubt we'd be able to find another black one."

The former demon smirked, her dark eyes bright with mischief as she pictured Castiel's eyes in her mind. "Find one that matches Clarence's eyes."

Danae laughed, "I repeat, challenge accepted." "And when you fail, I'm not only keeping this car, but we are stopping at a tattoo shop and you are getting a tat."

Meg was trying really hard not to stare but she was failing. "I can't believe you found one."

Danae grinned proudly, glancing between her companion and the car she found. The for sale sign was held to the window with one of the windshield wipers and the former angel picked it up and waved it in Meg's face, "Let's go make a deal shall we?"

Meg followed Danae to the house; occasionally glancing back at the car to make sure it was real. When she looked back at Danae, she noticed that the former angel suddenly seemed tense, and it made her uneasy. "Is something wrong Danae?"

"I'm not sure. Even though I'm no longer an angel, I seem to have a sense of something. You might too if you focus."

Meg took a deep breath and focused on the house, she studied it, and slowly, she started to feel something. "I feel it."

Danae nodded, "Let's be careful here. Just stay behind me." "Yeah because you're gonna protect me." "Don't get snarky now." Danae replied.

The raven haired woman knocked on the door. "Hello?"

No response. She knocked again, "I would like to make an offer for the Impala parked by the road."

Nothing. Danae shot Meg a worried glance, and Meg sighed, this time she knocked on the door. "My friend and I want to make an offer on your car. Are you gonna work with us or not?"

The two women remained silent for a while, listening to whatever was happening inside. They could hear footsteps and furniture being moved around. Finally the door opened, and a man in his thirties answered the door. He was unshaven, five 0'clock shadow covered his face and his clothes were dirty.

"You want that car?"

Danae studied him, "Yeah, uh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Can you come back later?"

"No." Meg answered, the tone in her voice was stern.

He glanced at her and sighed, "How much?"

Danae pulled the title to the Audi out of her pocket, "We'd like to make a trade."

The man took the title out of her hands and looked out towards the road, "You want to trade an Audi, for that?" He gestured to the Impala.

"Yes." Danae answered, trying to remain calm, but inside, the raven haired woman was sure this man was not human.

He looked at the title again and nodded, "Alright. Come on in."

He stepped back and pulled the door open. Danae shot Meg a quick glance, and the former demon nodded.

Danae entered the house first, her eyes searched for enemies while she focused her hearing on the man who opened the door. Meg followed after and something in her sparked. Meg turned quickly catching the man's arm and twisting it, he dropped the knife in his hand. With strength Meg hadn't known her new human form had, she pulled him forward, flipping him so he landed on his back. She grabbed the knife he had dropped and plunged it into his chest.

Solid black eyes stared back at her, "Long time no see!" Meg twisted the dagger and shoved it further into the demon's body before she released him. She looked up and saw Danae shove her angel blade into a demon's skull.

The green eyed angel turned to her companion, "Is yours dead?"

"I think so." Danae handed Meg her angel blade, "Double tap."

Meg nodded and shoved the blade into the demon's skull. The two women nodded at one another, before Danae turned and headed further into the house.

Danae walked through the house, searching for any sign that there were more demons. Meg had wandered upstairs and was cautiously searching the rooms. She paused when she opened a door and there was a woman lying on the bed. Her skin was pale and her eyes were empty, it didn't look like the demons had done this.

"Anything?" Danae asked, making the former demon jump.

"No. Just a corpse." The two women studied the corpse before them, an older woman, with a serene look on her face.

"Thank God. It looks like she went in her sleep, probably before the demons showed up."

"Do you think that was her car?" Meg asked. Danae didn't answer right away, she was whispering a blessing for the woman. "It could've been. Let's go find out."

They were staring at the car, neither of them moving. Meg glanced at Danae, "Should we do this?"

"Wow. You were prepared to kill humans, but you won't go near a deceased woman's car. I think you should question your priorities."

"Don't get smart with me. Isn't this against your morals or something?"

"I don't like taking from the dead, but the car is for sale, and she has no need for it. Besides, we can leave the Audi and its deed behind, an even exchange." The raven haired angel explained.

"As long as demons don't chase us down for sinning, fine." Meg replied.

"Worried?" "No, I just don't want them to slow us down. Or kill me before I find Clarence."

The former angel nodded, "Fair enough." She opened the driver's side door and slid into the seat. Meg opened the passenger door and slid in beside her friend. Danae ran her hands over the dash and quickly flipped the mirror down and a set of keys fell into her lap.

"Found them!" Meg had been searching the glove compartment and had discovered a single folded note.

"What's that?" Danae asked. "A note, from the owner of the car." "What does it say?"

Meg sighed before reading, "Kelly, if you're reading this, I didn't make it home. I'm so sorry, I know I promised to come home, but, I answered the call. I ordered this car, she's beautiful, isn't she? I say ordered, because the color is not standard, I wanted her to match your eyes. I love you, Kelly. You were my dream, I wanted to marry you. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me for not coming home. I'll always love you. "

Danae nodded, a sad, bitter smile on her lips, "War does that, takes people away before their time. What was his name?"

"Eric." Meg replied, handing the letter over to Danae.

Danae skimmed the letter again before leaning across Meg and placing the letter back in the glove compartment. "Well, I think that settles it."

"We're keeping the Audi?" Meg asked with a hopeful smile.

"Of course not, we're taking this Impala." "What?"

"He wanted the woman he loved to keep this car if he didn't come back, and it looks like she did use it, and then finally stopped. She probably kept it just because it was his and didn't try selling it until she got older. Now she's gone, and this car is stuck here. He had this car custom painted to match her eyes, and it matches Castiel's eyes. This car was a reminder, and they don't need it anymore, but you do." Danae explained.

"Alright, you win." Meg stepped out of the car and placed the title for the Audi under the windshield wiper.

"Hey Meg?" "Yeah?" "Catch."

Danae tossed the keys at the brunette who smirked, "I thought you wanted dibs on driving."

"Nah, I like riding shotgun." Danae grinned. "Let's do this."

Meg grinned as the Impala roared to life, a storm of butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, as she imagined Castiel's reaction to her driving a car the same color as his eyes.

"So, where to first?" Meg asked.

"We should find a small town, unfortunately, we are going to have to pick pocket a few people."

"You're alright with that?" "I have no choice."

Meg smirked, "Then we're going to have some fun."

Meg put the car in gear and floored it, the Impala pulled forward and the former demon cheered. "I am loving this car!"

Danae just smiled, gripping the door so hard her knuckles were white, but the green eyed woman could not help but feel a little bit of excitement. Maybe there was something she could learn from Meg.

'I'm gonna find you Clarence.'

* * *

'_I'm gonna find you Clarence.' _Castiel shot up, gasping for air.

"Cas?" The blue eyed man looked up at his friends; Sam and Dean were studying him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream. I've never dreamt before."

Dean smirked, "Was the chick a busty brunette with a nice ass?"

"Dean!" Sam chastised.

"What? He's a virgin. It's normal."

"I dreamed of Meg." Castiel replied.

The Winchester brothers didn't even look at each other, but guilt began gnawing away at Sam.

"What about her?" Dean asked.

"She's looking for me." Castiel replied.

"It's just a dream Cas, Meg is probably holed up somewhere licking her wounds from that fight with Crowley."

Castiel didn't say anything, instead he just nodded. "If we see her, then we see her."

"Right." Dean replied.

The conversation was over, and Castiel turned over and went back to sleep. Dean continued cleaning his gun, and Sam pretended he was researching, it was the only thing keeping him from blurting out that Meg was dead.

* * *

Whoo...all done!  
I'm currently planning another chapter in my head. It'll be a while before I upload it, but if you like these, please stay with me!


End file.
